


Haikyuu!! — A Summer Job

by Lostmemories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmemories/pseuds/Lostmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hinata Shōyō's summer break.<br/>But he was summoned by Daichi to Karasuno Café. </p>
<p>There he meets this guy named Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! — A Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee~ First post/fic.  
> Hope you enjoyy

It was Hinata Shouyo's summer break. 

His phone rang noisily on the first morning. 

"Sho-chann~ Good morning~"

"..Noya-senpai?" He grumbled sleepily, squinting at the time radiating off his phone screen. "...It's freaking 6am."

"Yes, yes. I know how to read the time. Anywayy~ Daichi asked me to get your ass down at that address — I've texted you already. 7.30 am sharp~ Bye~"

Hinata Shouyo groaned dejectedly.  
Nishinoya that bastard did not even ask for his consent. 

There was this huge urge to plop back into bed and snuggle with his blanket, but Hinata knew better than to go against Daichi-san's orders.  
As soon as his lids fell close, Daichi's infamous eerie psychopathic murderous sweet smile crept into his mind. 

Hinata sat up abruptly. 

Hell he was awake.


End file.
